Someday You’ll Find Her, Bob and Larry
Someday You’ll Find Her, Bob and Larry is the VeggieTales special presentation, marked as the show's eighth episode and the eighth Bob and Larry series. It is based upon the parody of the Peanuts episode Someday You’ll Find Her, Charlie Brown. Plot The story opens at 3:00 A.M at a palace in Persia where Haman, King Xerxes' (Mister Nezzer) right-hand-man (Mr. Lunt), is throwing Queen Vashti out for insubordination (as she refused to make Xerxes a sandwich at the hour). A search is then initiated to find a new Girl. The following day, Bob the Tomato and his butler Larry the Cucumber are talking. Bob is asking for Larry’s advice, but his advice reveals that Bob knows what to do but that he lacks the courage to do it. He tells him that he should not be afraid to do what is right: to confront his friend who stole an apple. When Haman drives up in a favorite car-wagon to collect the eligible maidens, he spots Larry and orders him to bow in his presence, but Larry refuses as he bows down to no one except God and Xerxes. Haman then spots Bob and has him taken to the place with the other maidens, though the relationship between Larry and Bob is kept secret. Bob is watching a football game on television when he spots a girl from a honey shot in the stands that just made his heart melt. He is then crushed when the game ends and he feels he may never see her again. Not determined to lose what he feels is his true love, he enlists Larry to help him find her. First they go to the football stadium to try to locate where she was sitting. Bob remembers she was sitting next to tunnel #13 "because that's his lucky number." Then he has Larry sit where he determined she was sitting to recreate the shot in his head. Bob and Larry try asking someone in the ticket booth who she was, but they do not know, and suggest to check the season ticket records downtown, and that is where they go. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock are, unbeknownst to either of them, following behind. In the stadium, Woodstock attempts to kick and catch a punted football from Snoopy to no avail, then go into an exercise room where Woodstock gets a laugh out of watching Snoopy in a very sophisticated exercise machine. Larry is asked by an overly nervous Bob to ask who it was. Larry is given a list of names, addresses and phone numbers of those who were sitting in that space, and they are on their way. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock are still behind them, and Snoopy tries to help Woodstock get a drink of water in the drinking fountain, but ends up almost drowning him. Bob and Larry go to the first house, where the first girl (voiced by Nicole Eggert) is as young as them but is not pretty. Larry, who is doing the talking due to Bob's nervousness, then gets the thumbs-down from Bob, and they move on to the next house, but not before Larry almost ditches Bob out of annoyance. One day in the throne room of the Persian palace, Xerxes is still a little bit worried about whether or not his new girl will like him, to which Haman assures him that she'll like him, even if he wasn't the king, at the same time that Janice Emmons is busy doing some writing. When Haman leaves to go get Bob, Xerxes looks at himself in the mirror, before being approached by the royal chef Bigthan (played by Jean-Claude Pea) who presents to him with a beautiful wedding cake. However, unknown to Xerxes, Bigthan and his brother Teresh (played by Phillipe Pea), who are both known as the Peaoni brothers, plan to kill King Xerxes by dropping a piano on his head. When Haman returns with Bob, he is surprised to see Bigthan in the room, while Larry is able to spot Teresh holding on to the rope that holds up the piano, before telling Bob about what's going on. Bob then alerts Xerxes that it's a trap, at the same time that Teresh ends up getting pulled up by the weight of the piano, but Xerxes is able to get out of the way, just as the piano crashes on top of the cake. Bigthan and Teresh try to escape, but they are caught by Larry, before Haman is able to identify them as the Peaoni brothers, "the most dangerous peas in all of Persia." Xerxes is grateful to Bob for saving him, but Bob tells him that Larry deserves the credit, since he was the one who told her about the danger. Since the crime of the Peaoni brothers has been exposed, Haman announces that their punishment be "Banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling", which frightens the Peaoni brothers very much, just as the Grim Tickler shows up, to take them away to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Later that night, even though the Peaoni brothers have now been disposed of, Haman approaches Xerxes, telling him through song that there's still an even greater danger at large and that he fears that his life is in danger. Xerxes also joins in the song as well, before he approves Haman's wish to have these people banished, not realizing that Haman had tricked him into banishing Larry and his family. When Larry discovers the edict that Haman had Xerxes sign, he takes it and shows it to Bob, telling him about what happened and that he must do something to save his people. Larry then reminds him that he never needs to afraid to do what's right. Bob was still afraid, and was still unsure about what he should do, but he eventually redeems himself as he finally embraces him new position as the tomato and decides to do what is right. At the next house, they meet a teenage girl who is rather stunning but has a very raspy voice. As soon as she finds out it is Bob who likes her, she gets rather upset that it is a kid, and tells both of them to leave. Finally they make their way to a property called the Happy Valley Farm (after Bob himself almost abandons the whole thing because getting there was so far out of town) where the third girl lives. Snoopy and Woodstock are already there, and after Snoopy has some major problems getting across the cattle guard at the intersection of the main driveway, he and Woodstock encounter a rather mean bobcat (Similar to the cat that was in Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown) who chases them back across those rollers (where Snoopy has problems again), where they finally meet up with Bob and Larry. Bob dismisses Snoopy's attempts to warn him of the bobcat, and he and Larry walk in past the cat petting him as they go...then they both learn for themselves. Larry learns on the phone of another entrance, and is warned that the bobcat is actually very sweet but does not like strangers much. They finally get to the house, where Larry encounters the correct girl, but completely forgets about Bob and has fallen for her when he realizes she also carries a security blanket, and realizes she feels the same for him. He goes in, leaving Bob behind. Bob, after being chased out of the yard by the bobcat, just decides to wait, completely clueless of the situation. In the meantime, Snoopy and Woodstock manage to get in the house without a hitch after Snoopy scares the bobcat up a tree. Meanwhile, Bob continues to wait. Eventually Snoopy and Woodstock leave and do not pay any attention to Bob. Finally Larry leaves (and the bobcat is shown warming up to him), and is so smitten by the girl (whose name is Mary Jo), he is completely oblivious of Bob's protests. Realizing Larry had stolen her from him, he runs off screaming in disbelief. The next morning, Bob then appears before King Xerxes and Haman, with Xerxes telling Haman that even though it is against the law for anyone to appear uninvited before the king, his tomato can see him whenever he likes. At first, it appears that Bob is about to inform Xerxes about Haman's plot, but instead, he invites Xerxes and Haman to dinner, which they both graciously accept. Later during dinner, Xerxes and Haman are playing a little game of Trivial Pursuit, before Bob shows up again, but just when it seems that he’s about to reveal the plot this time, he instead invites them to dinner again the next night. Haman then meets up with Larry, telling him to bow to him, but Larry refuses, saying that he will never bow to him. This causes Haman to have Larry’s banishment carried out immediately if he does not comply before leaving in a huff afterwards. As Bob is walking home, he appears to be depressed, but appears to also be somewhat happy and floating, apparently hoping it was all just a dream. He gets home, sleeps for the rest of the night, until there is a knock at the door the next morning. Hoping it is Mary Jo, it turns out to be Snoopy asking to be fed, but he ignores him and walks on by depressed again. He meets Larry at the wall, and they discuss the previous day. It eventually ends when Larry checks his watch and realizes he needs to leave, because he was invited to a barbecue at Mary Jo's farm. Bob stays and pulls out a book, reads a couple of old sayings about lost love, then closes the book with a sigh, resigning to the fact that he and Mary Jo were never meant to be. Back inside the palace, Janice is reading to Xerxes about everything that's happened since Bob was appointed tomato, but when he gets to the part about how Larry was able to save the king, Xerxes realizes that he needs to do something to show his gratitude to Larry. At that moment, Haman shows up, wanting to tell King Xerxes something, but Xerxes stops him, saying that he needs to do something for someone. Thinking that Xerxes is talking about him, Haman tells him that he should really throw a parade in his honor. Xerxes thanks Haman for the idea, saying that Larry really deserves a parade, which utterly humiliates Haman. The next night, at dinner, Haman shows up before Xerxes and Bob, before Bob finally musters up the courage to tell Xerxes that he and his people will be banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, before exposing Haman as the perpetrator of the crime. When Bob shows Xerxes the edict that Haman had him sign, he realizes that he's been had, before Bob angrily proclaims, "Larry is my butler!! His family is MY family!!" Because of this, Xerxes then has Haman banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling instead. Once Haman has been taken care of, Larry has been promoted to Haman's job, while Bob and Larry are proud of themselves for having the courage to save themselves and they’re family, before the episode ends. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Mary Jo *Pa Grape/Mordecai *Mr. Lunt/Haman *Madame Blueberry *Mimi *Lila *Bigthan and Teresh Peaoni *Charlie Brown *Queen Vashti *Mr. Nezzer/King Xerxes *Linus van Pelt *Sally Brown (picture cameo) *Lucy van Pelt (picture cameo) *Snoopy *Woodstock *Janice Emmons Songs *Tell Me Why *The Battle Prelude *Haman’s Song *The Battle Is Not Ours Home media VHS *Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (original release) *Lyrick Studios (January 9, 2001) *Warner Home Video (June 18, 2002) *Sony Wonder (May 21, 2003) DVD *Warner Home Video (May 20, 2003) *Sony Wonder (May 21, 2003) Fun Facts Moral *Don’t be afraid of everything. Trivia *The episode was originally planned to be released for Spring 2001. However, since it was finished early, they decided to release it in late 2000 instead. *This episode was the first for several things: **The first episode to use Maya software. **The first post-1998 episode where Peppermint Patty does not make an appearance. **The first episode where Bob played the main antagonist in the episode. He turns nice afterwards. **The first episode not to have a central moral theme. **The first episode to have Janice's dress to be burgundy, and the not blue dress pajamas since Why, Charlie Brown, Why?. ***However, a prototype VHS cover for the episode as sketched by Joseph Sapulich shows Janice's pajamas above the VeggieTales 1993 logo. **The first episode to feature the story takes another place since Snoopy’s Reunion. **The first episode where Janice Emmons is becoming the relationship of Bob and Larry. *There are a few differences between the concept art, the pre-production and the final version: **Mary Jo's hair was going to look similar to Sally Brown. **There was originally going to have Haman's car involved. **In the original concept art, it shows Linus van Pelt's wearing a camera that's on his neck. **Bob and Larry were originally going to have Linus' shirt and Janice's purple jacket. **The cover to the 2001 VHS reprint re-release was originally going to look similar to the original one but never came to be. **The episode's title was originally going to be "Someday You'll Find the Girl, Bob and Larry". **Janice's cap was originally going to look similar to the top hat. **The concept art shows Charlie Brown wearing sunglasses, but never made it in the actual episode. **At the end of the episode, Larry was revealed to be Millward Phelps, which that is the costume was made it in closet, asked Bob to get ready to get his top hat, white shirt and a bow-tie. This was later going to have the Cavis and Millward costumes for a later episode. *There are some differences between the original script and the final episode. **In the script, Big Idea's credit in the opening scene says "Big Idea presents." The final episode, however, has it read "Big Idea Productions presents." ***The script does not list Haman throwing Vashti out of the palace before Xerxes approaches to him. **In the script, the Pea train with the sunglasses before Larry tells Bob that he sees his friend steal an apple was originally meant in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Good, The Bad, and the Tigger episode. ***Also, Larry's "Now, wait a minute, wait a minute. Bob!" was slightly different (and having its order reversed compared to the final episode) and even said "...I got to tell you something!" instead of "Here's the thing!" **Before it shows Haman with his car, there would've been a shot of Bob standing outside, but was most likely cut due to time constraints. **The first time Haman pulls the lever and tells the maidens to come with him to his wagon was also originally going to have the button instead of the lever. ***Speaking of which, Haman's line "Mark my words, Larry! One of these days!" was also going to be shout to the townsfolk and after Larry says "Bob, go! I'll explain later." *The script does not show Larry talking on the phone to Little Red-Haired Girl as the latter becomes love. *There was also going to be a scene where Bob and Larry are in the palace alone before going back to Haman's office, but was cut due to time constraints. *Haman's line "Did you tell him what can happen to someone who appears before you uninvited?" he was originally going to say "do" rather than "did". *Bigthan Peaoni was originally going to set the wedding cake to Xerxes before Teresh Peaoni is holding the trap up with the piano which explains why the Peaoni Brothers can use the trap up and they will be banished to the high tower. **Speaking of which, they also would've been banished to the high tower rather than the Island of Perpetual Tickling. *The script does not list the cat chasing Snoopy during the scene. *When Snoopy and Woodstock are in the intersection, there would've been a shot of Janice is busying doing some writing on her scroll, but was cut due to time constraints. **Speaking of which, Janice is standing while writing which explains why Woodstock was pressing the walk button waiting for the cars to stop rather than the cars stop button. ***The script also does not list Snoopy and Woodstock colliding as the latter becomes fighting. *After Larry rings the doorbell, there was going to be a scene after the girl says "Yes?" but before the latter chuckles. *A tradesman would've appeared after Haman shouts to Larry to bow and asked, "Why does everyone want their laundry picked up at night all of a sudden?!?" **Instead of landing on the street before coming to a complete stop, it would've instead landed in his laundry cart, going around before stopping in front of a surprised shopkeeper. ***The script also does not list Haman throwing the cards away before the scene switches to Xerxes' room. *Before the scene switches to dinner, Bob would've said, "I wonder where Haman is?" **Speaking of which, Haman tells Larry that he will be laughing tomorrow would've had a different order from the final episode. ***The script also does not list Haman saying "Please stop tickle me! Please stop, stop, stop!" after the Grim Tickler appears to take him to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. *Before the episode ends, Bob and Larry are gazing at the sunrise was originally going to be "The End" title card, but it was cut due to time constraints. **Even though the camera shows a view of Bob and Larry are happy at the sunrise, the script has it show further away of the palace. *This is the only episode to be distributed by HiT Entertainment on VHS. *This is also the only episode not to feature Lucy van Pelt, although she made a picture cameo in the episode. *The episode was originally going to be released in April 1, 2000, but was rescheduled back to September 30, 2000. *The script for this episode was finalized in 1999, one year before this episode was released. Remarks *On the DVD and Netflix versions, the audio is only in mono. If you compare this with the original VHS, there's some sound effects that were missing in the DVD (eg. a rooster crowing in the beginning). **The original version with these sound effects was included on Classics from the Crisper VHS release. *In the DVD-ROM section, it shows pictures of Janice Emmons having leukemia, her cap, and the swings. *Later versions after 2003 cut the scene at the beginning in which Haman is seen throwing out Vashti and then proclaiming to Xerxes he'll need a new queen. *Vashti is thrown out just because she refused to make Xerxes a sandwich at 3:00 A.M. Unless Haman was enforcing Xerxes' rules, there must be unreasonably strict rules set before the Queen (as they're crowned AND during their term in the palace). *It’d be very unlikely all the maidens could fit in Haman’s wagon at its size. *The Peaoni Brothers had ample time to set their whole trap up without anyone noticing indicating the palace guards aren’t doing their job correctly. *It’s unknown how Janice got undressed into burgundy dress, having changing clothes into shirts into dresses but changes back afterwards. *Larry states to Janice she’s on his foot, but since he is a vegetable, he has no feet. *In the episode in real life, the Peanuts special was directed by Phil Roman and written by Charles M. Schulz during the credits. In this VeggieTales version, the episode was directed by Mike Nawrocki and written by Phil Vischer. *What does I.P.T. (Infant Potty Training) have to do with banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling? **I.P.T. in this case would actually stand for "Island Perpetual Tickling", not "Infant Potty Training". *After Haman is banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, Larry fills his former position, which is apparently "the No. 2 guy in the whole kingdom," which in turn would make the Queen's spot No. 3. Shouldn't the No. 2 spot go to the Queen since they both share the rule of Persia, unless that's no longer how royalty works? *When Bob and Larry come up the first house, Mary Jo opens the door, which is the girl that it looks similar to Sally Brown, other being the boys or the girls. Shouldn't Mary Jo go to the barbershop or cut her hair back since they both cut their bangs off their heads, so that the girls can look in their mirrors? Goofs *Some white on Xerxes’ mouth can be seen between shots. *In the first shot of Persia, the dresses and the shoes on the student train changing colors as the camera pans to Bob and Larry. This was fixed in the 2003 rerelease. *When Larry shushes Bob the second time, his tooth is missing. However, he gains it back when he shushes him the first and third times. *Haman can be seen clipping into his seat in some shots. *The car's wheels are shown flying between shots. *In the shot where the maidens are in Haman's wagon, neither of them have mouths. *The inside of Janice's mouth is missing while writing on her scroll. *When Lila pushes herself off the stairs in her box, she's placed towards the exit due to falling off the top set of stairs, but she's in the middle of the room when she starts running towards it. **The box also disappears. *After Larry tells Bob he'll explain later if he goes to Haman's wagon and before Haman's car is about to drive away, his beret appears to be split in half. *The door where Bob slams it suddenly vanishes after Larry passes through the house. *Towards the end of The Battle is Not Ours, when Bob is gazing at the sunrise, he appears to clip into the edge of the palace. *When Bob moves while sitting, he often clips through the cushion. *The interior of Lila's house changes colors between shots. *One of the walls flickers as Bob and Larry are entering Mary Jo's house. *In the scene where Bob and Larry are going to the football stadium, you'll notice that Lila's dress she's wearing doesn't move, it just stays in place and her body clips through it. *When Lila and Janice proclaim that Snoopy and Woodstock will promote to the Peaoni Brothers who appeared before they uninvited, the upper right part of the set flickers white as the background turns black. Due to the team being unable to fix it, a thunder clap sound effect was added to cover up the mistake. *Lila and Janice Emmons are walking on the sidewalk and their feet are clipping through the ground. *As Haman tells King Xerxes that Larry is a special guy, a small spot of Janice's hair flickers as she moves her body around. *After Larry gets out of the car, the pea glitches as Bob is standing. *Mary Jo in one shot is shown with no mouth. *After Snoopy is fighting over the cat, both Bob, Larry and Mary Jo are smaller than how they were from the previous shot. *The air compressor clips through the wall when it flies out the door. Also in the same shot, one of the wood supports for the house glitches a bit. *When Janice is shown looking at Haman in the close-up, something black appears on the right side of her eyes. *One shot shows Bob and Larry are crying without any tears in their eyes. *Lila's bow clips through Snoopy's head in one shot. *When Lila says "How can I ever tell him?", her mouth is shown goes off-sync. *When Bob and Larry are shown gazing at the sunrise in the end, the plate is missing and then it reappears. They are at the end in one shot in the further away shot they are back in the middle of the table. *One shot shows the wall renders too late. Episode Transcript *Transcript